Uru
Uru (ウル Uru) was the teacher of Gray and Lyon as well as Paul Gekko's trusted disciple. Appearence Uru was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. Due to her training methods, Uru wore light clothing in the cold weather. This clothing consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. Her "training" gear consisted of a green-colored bra coupled with a pair of green underwear. Background When Ultear was born, Uru had felt a light shining into her heart and dreamed of a future full of hope for her daughter. One day, Uru discovered that Ultear had too much Magic Power, which was causing her to have a fever, so she took her to a doctor. Lyon was her first pupil, but she took Gray in as her second pupil after Gray's hometown was destroyed by Unicron. After some difficulties, the two began to bond and Uru saw both Lyon and Gray as her own children. She then trained them in the ways of Ice-Make Magic, in which one of the training trials required the three to strip, which is supposedly why both Gray and Lyon have a stripping problem. When Gray ran off to defeat Unicron on his own to avenge his deceased parents, Uru intervened. It was during her battle against Uru that she told Gray that he and Lyon were everything she needed to be happy, and that she had come to get that happiness back. She used Ice Make: Primus which made Unicron realized that Uru is the one of the Disciple of Primus to seal Unicron but it had caused her to become the Gunpla, RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam that is necessary for the process to go on. She believed that Lyon would spend his life trying to unfreeze her so he could fight her and be recognized as superior, as it was Lyon's lifelong goal. So, Ur made Gray to tell Lyon, who was unconscious at that time, that she was dead, although her body had only become a Robot. Abilities *Ice Make: Primus (アイスメイク：プリムス): An extremely powerful yet fatal Ice Magic spell. The only known user of this spell, Ur, used it in order to seal Unicron. Uru initiates it by first forming a stance which will then force a large amount of Magical power to surround her, transforming her body into Gunpla, RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam. Four large Magic seals will then form around her target, allowing her to surround them in ice and keeping them bound for an indefinite period of time. It is said that, from that point on, she will live as ice forever. *Absolute Freezing: Shell of Ice (絶対凍結：アイスのシェル, Zettai tōketsu: Aisu no sheru): an extremely powerful yet fatal Ice Magic spell. The only known user of this spell, Uru, used it in order to seal the demon Unicron. Uru initiates it by first forming a stance which will then force a large amount of Magical power to surround her, transforming her body into Gunpla. Four large Magic seals will then form around her target, allowing her to surround them in ice and keeping them bound for an indefinite period of time. It is said that, from that point on, she will live as ice forever. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters